Episode 8632 (4th May 2015)
Plot Sarah worries about David making her and Bethany homeless. Nick tells her she's cold and selfish and that she and Callum deserve each other. Michelle and Liz find the dog in the Rovers' back room. Mrs Bird from environmental health at Weatherfield Council investigates the motor home. Tony continues to put pressure on Steve for the sale of his half of the pub and tells Tracy that everything's in hand. Mrs Bird tells Mary that she is in breach of the law and lets slip that a neighbour reported her. Nick tells Sarah that she's pushed David close to the brink and it won't end well. Steve enjoys having the dog at home. Eileen tells Sean that Billy's congregation will support him. Nick can't contact David on his phone. Bethany tells Nick and Sarah she saw him and the kids leaving in a cab. David checks into a hotel in Liverpool, telling Max they're going on holiday. Mary tells Ken and Norris about the council investigation and that she thinks Julie is responsible. When Julie comes into the Rovers, she explodes at her. Nick and Sarah row over David. They realise the passports are missing and Nick insists that Callum mustn't know. Mary and Julie row across the bar with Sean taking Mary's side, saying Julie is a blabber. Julie runs out in tears as Todd watches on. Billy comes back from his meeting with the Bishop. He’s upset as he explains to Sean that the Bishop made his disapproval of the publicity plain and in desperation Billy lied to him, assuring him that he and Sean have ended their relationship. Sean is devastated. Tony stages receiving a threatening call from the loan shark. Callum calls round and forces Sarah to tell him what's happened. He threatens the police if David isn't back by the next day. David rings up Nick and Callum snatches the phone, threatening to finish him off if he doesn't return his son. Undaunted, David starts to book a flight for him and the kids. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Bird - Nicola Duffett Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen, hallway and back yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Mary Taylor's motorhome *Dock View Lodge Hotel, Liverpool - Exterior, corridor and Room 105 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Callum calls David and orders him to bring Max home; and Mary accuses Julie of reporting her to the council. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,480,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2015 episodes